A heel holder of the above-mentioned type is described, for example, in Austrian Pat. No. 327 068 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,363), and is also known in the form of products which are commercially available. These heel bindings have been successful in practice and are comfortable for the skier to handle, but have the disadvantages that, during a release of only the front jaw, for example during a twisting fall, the heel holder remains closed so that the skier, in order to again step into the binding, must open the sole holder manually by means of a release lever.
Therefore, the invention has as one purpose to further develop a heel holder of the above-mentioned type so that it is automatically ready for being stepped into after a release of only the front jaw.
A heel holder which automatically becomes ready for being stepped into after a release of only the front jaw is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,453. Since the housing and the bearing block each have to have two arcuate slots to enable the pivoting movement relative to the pin and for the pin, respectively, a disadvantage of the known solution is that there are openings through which snow, ice or the like can enter into the heel holder.
The invention has as a further purpose to overcome this disadvantage and to develop a heel holder of the above-mentioned type so that the whole control mechanism can be arranged within the housing.